Nights Like This
by SanityLost2
Summary: Pinkie Pie welcomes her marefriend, Rainbow Dash home from her Wonderbolts training with a surprise party. However things between them soon get a little bit steamy. WARNING: This story contains a lot of sex, hence the rating.


The little pink pony rushed around the room, making sure that everything was perfect. Her bed had been made, with various colored balloons tied to the posts. The record player in the corner was set and ready to go, and the table to the far left was neatly decorated with a light blue table cloth. On the table were a variety of snacks and in the center was a large, rectangular chocolate cake, decorated in dark blue frosting. Bright, red lettering on the surface said "Welcome Back!"

Hearing footsteps coming outside of the door, she turned off the lights and knelt down behind the table. When the door to her room opened, she saw the silhouette of a pony cautiously take one step into the room. Pinkie leaped from her hiding place, flipped on the lights and yelled, "Surprise!"

A cyan pegasus backed up several paces out of the room, and pressed a fore hoof against her heart to keep it from leaping out of her chest, "Pinkie!"

"Hiya Dashie! Welcome to your surprise party!" Pinkie bounced toward Rainbow Dash and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Um, Rainbow, are you okay?"

Rainbow Dash still had her hoof pressed against her heart, "Oh I'm great Pinkie Pie, I have heart attacks like that once or twice a day!"

"You do? You poor thing, you should go to the doctor. That could get to be a real problem." The more Pinkie spoke, the wider her smile became.

"Nah, I'm a tough pony, I can handle it," Rainbow Dash said with a grin, catching on to Pinkie's joke. "Besides, I've come to expect it from the world's greatest party pony."

Pinkie Pie grinned and shook her head, "I don't think so, there have to be better party ponies out there, other than me."

"Nope, not in this whole wide world."

"Oh come on, surely the after parties you have with the rest of the Wonderbolts are twice as good as mine."

Rainbow sat back on her haunches and placed a hoof to her chin, "Well, there are some good ones, like that one after we had after that super awesome show in Las Pegasus..."

Pinkie's light blue eyes widened and she leaned forward, "Really...?"

"But," Rainbow said, stretching out her wings, "I still prefer Pinkie Pie parties hooves down."

Pinkie's eyes closed and she hopped up and down. "Yay! But wait," she stopped in mid air and her hooves hit the floor with a thunk, "why do you like my parties more than those super, big, awesome, expensive parties the Wonderbolts throw?"

"Well let's see, your music is super awesome, your decorations are radical, your games can't be beat, and then there's the best part."

"What's that?"

Rainbow threw out a foreleg and hooked it around Pinkie's neck and pulled her close for a quick nuzzle on the forehead, "The most special pony in the world is always there."

Pinkie smiled and looked downward, then over at the one table with the snacks and decorations, "Thank you...hearing you say that never gets old."

"Thinking about you never gets old, either."

Pinkie gasped and put a hoof over her mouth, "Rainbow, I never thought you would say something lovey dovey like that."

A stern look came over Rainbow's features and her rose colored eyes hardened, "You better not tell anypony else."

Pinkie grinned and indignantly slammed her hoof against the ground, "Or what?"

"Or, you suffer the consequences."

"What consequences?"

Before Pinkie could react, Rainbow leaped at Pinkie and tackled her against the floor. Rainbow moved her hooves all over Pinkie's belly and sides, tickling her. The pegasus knew where all the sensitive spots were, having explored them several times before. "So, are you gonna tell anypony?"

Pinkie felt jittery, fluttering sensations travelling through her chest as she was being tickled. Between giggles she answered, "I don't know...Rarity might think...this is some... juicy gossip."

"You definitely better not tell Rarity!" Rainbow Dash frowned.

"I don't know, it's tempting," Pinkie said in her bubbly giggle.

"You better not," Rainbow had to work to keep her visage stern as she found Pinkie's most vulnerable spot, on her hip, just above her flank, and tickled vigorously.

Pinkie's giggles turned into laughs and she started to kick her hooves. Rainbow dodged the other mare's flailing limbs and continued to tickle.

Pinkie doubled over, "Okay, okay I give. I won't tell Rarity."

Rainbow stopped tickling and smiled, "That's what I thought."

"I'll tell everypony!"

Dash held her fore hooves over her head like she was going to resume her tickling, but then she quickly pressed her hooves down on Pinkie's chest and reached down to love bite her on the neck.

Pinkie wriggled and smiled, "I missed you, Rainbow."

"I missed you too, I couldn't wait to get back to Ponyville."

"Oh my gosh, I wanted to ask you, were you finally able to do the super-amazing Triple Somersault Sonic Rainboom like you wanted?"

Rainbow got off of Pinkie and posed proudly, with a foreleg held upward, "Of course I did, didn't you read about it in the paper?"

Pinkie stood up and shook her head, "Nope, the newspaper is just boring ponies with boring stories. Besides, I'm usually too busy using the newspaper to make pinatas to read it."

"Well I did it, and was it was all the rage! The way Spitfire and the rest are talking, they think that I might make captain in a year or two."

Pinkie hopped up and down then threw her forelegs around Rainbow, "Wow, wow, wow! That is so incredible Dashie! I didn't have any doubts though, because you're the best, you always will be!"

Dash returned the embrace, "I know, I know. They say that I'll be the youngest captain in history if that happens. There's never been a captain in their early 20s."

"Well that's just super cool, I can't wait to go to the show when it comes to Canterlot. Will you do one of those special Rainbooms for me?"

"Of course! Then I'll fly around and spell your name in the sky, just like I promised."

"Aww, well you don't have to do that."

"I don't have to be incredibly cool either, but I do it anyway." Rainbow brushed her spiked, rainbow colored mane out of her eyes.

Pinkie's face softened into a gentle smile.

"Oh um Pinkie, just one more thing."

"Yes, ?"

"Remember when you hired all of those special performers to attend the Wonderbolts after party after that one show?"

Pinkie nodded and her curly mane bounced happily, "How could I forget? That was a really fun party."

"Well, please don't hire exotic dancing stallions again and bring them to the party."

"Why not? Everyone thought they were great."

"I know, but our coach wasn't too happy about it afterward. You know how he is."

Pinkie cocked an eyebrow, "He wasn't too happy? He sure didn't mind when those sexy stallions got him up on stage and started to do that special thing with the pineapple to him!"

"Yeah, but he said that picture of him on the front page of just about every newspaper was embarrassing."

"But he looked like he was having so much fun in that picture!"

Rainbow grinned, "Oh, he was, but he didn't think it was so fun when his wife saw it."

Both of them chuckled before Pinkie hopped into the air. "Oh, I almost forgot to show you your cake. We can't have a party without cake!"

Rainbow surveyed the table and saw the simple cake surrounded by the large number of snacks, "Pinkie Pie, you didn't have to go through all this."

"Don't be silly, of course I did!"

"Who else is going to be here?"

"Nobody else, this is a special party for just me and you."

A gentle warmth settled in Rainbow's chest as she walked over to the snack table. "This is great Pinkie."

Pinkie shook her head, "No it isn't, it's one of the worst parties I have ever set up."

Rainbow became troubled when she heard the hint of sadness in Pinkie's voice, "Why in the world would you think that?"

"The cake is nowhere near decorated enough, the decorations are simple and," Pinkie gasped, "I forgot to put on the music."

The party pony rushed over to the record player and placed the needle on the grooves, causing an upbeat song fill the room. She rushed back and then bit her lip, "I wanted this to be special for you."

Rainbow shook her head, "Every party you throw is special to me."

Pinkie smiled and looked away, "That's what I like about you."

"What's that? My amazing good looks, my sleek body..?" Rainbow spoke with a hint of seduction in her voice.

Pinkie looked at her with glimmering eyes that melted the rainbow maned pony's heart, "I know how to make others smile, but you're the only one who really knows how to make me smile."

"What, by telling you the truth? I guess I should tell you the truth more often."

"You know what I mean," Pinkie put on a playfully pouty look.

Dash nodded, "I know what you mean. But I didn't think it'd make you all teary eyed."

Pinkie wiped her eyes, "It made me all teary eyed because it was sweet."

"I'm awesome and sweet, could I get any better?"

Pinkie smirked, "You could be covered in frosting so I could lick all over that sexy body."

A blush brushed across Rainbow's cheeks. She had heard these things many times before, but they still took her by surprise. "You could make me into your own personal cake."

"Well I wouldn't have to make a wish when I blow out the candles, 'cause it already would be true."

Rainbow drew Pinkie in for a kiss but she was stopped by a gently placed hoof on her chest. "Let's enjoy your party first, okay?"

The two of them ate snacks and cake as they shared gentle talk and bashful smiles. The time flew quickly when they were together, then again, time really didn't mean anything to them. There was just one long, special moment that they both wanted to last forever.

"Dashie?" Pinkie asked gently, about two hours after the party started.

"What's up Pinkie?" Dash answered with a soft smile.

"How long has it been?"

"Since I've been gone...oh uhm...5 months?"

"No you silly, I mean, how long have we been together?"

"Oh Geez, it's never good to force me to think on a full stomach. Besides, you're the one with the photogra...uh photogen...er...whatever kind of memory you call it when you can remember things well."

"I have no idea what its called, I just call it remembering stuff," Pinkie said with a grin.

"Well, you would remember better than me"

"Oh let's see," Pinkie wrapped on the table with her hoof, "I remember it was snowing and snowing and snowing, but that was about it."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. It was the November before last, remember the big storm?"

"Hmmm, so that would be..."

"A year-and-a-half, give or take," Rainbow gave herself a figurative pat on the back for beating Pinkie in doing the math.

Pinkie nodded, "I can remember that day like it was yesterday. Brrrrrrrrr! it was really cold..."

"Yeah, and you got stuck right in the middle of that storm. What were you doing out there in the storm anyway?"

"I was taking a few party supplies to Sweet Apple Acres for the Apple 'Shindig'," Pinkie did her best impersonation of Applejack as she used the country colloquialism, "the Apple family was going to have that week."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You were stuck on that road and that big blizzard blew in from the Everfree Forest."

"It was crazy, the wind was super uper uber duber cold, I thought I was going to turn into a Pinkiecicle!"

"You think it was bad down there? It was even worse up in the sky, I had to keep moving my wings or they would have been frozen stiff!"

Pinkie smiled, "I was caught in the middle of that blizzard, halfway between the farm and Ponyville. I thought I'd freeze my little pink flanks off. But who came in to save the day?"

"The mighty and incredible Rainbow Dash," said Rainbow Dash, flexing the muscles in her fore legs.

"How did you ever know that I was stuck out there?"

"Well, if I remember right, I was on break from my first tour with the Wonderbolts. I agreed to help the weather team because that storm was really hairy. As I was helping the team, lo and behold, who do I see huddled down, trying to protect herself from the snow?"

"Little old me!" Pinkie said giddily.

"So I swooped down and heroically took you back to Sugarcube Corner!"

"Hooray! A happy ending!"

"It was a _really_happy ending, especially after you admitted you liked me."

"I honestly didn't think you liked me back. But I liked you a whole bunch of different ways when you said you liked me back. I liked you over and over and over and over," Pinkie paused for breath, "and over again!"

"My wings were sore for a week after that night, and let's not talk about my back."

"Awww, was I a little too rough for you?" Pinkie grinned slyly.

"No, it probably was the would have been a lot easier to carry home if you would've just left that party cannon behind."

Pinkie puffed out her chest, "Hey, it had to come back! What would've happened if I left it out in the storm and it broke? It would have taken me three weeks to get a new cannon, three, whole weeks! Do you have _any_idea how long that is without a party?"

Rainbow scratched her head, "Er, three weeks?"

"Exactly!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "How could Equestria stand such a tradgedy?"

Pinkie shook her head, "It couldn't, everything would come crashing down around us."

Rainbow chuckled when she saw Pinkie's grin, "It hardly seems that long ago."

"It really wasn't once you think about it. A year-and-a-half, I can hardly believe it. That's like 52 weeks, or 365 days, or 8766 hours or..."

A sad thought hit Rainbow and she sighed, cutting into Pinkie's rant,"If you don't count the time that I've been gone. Then it becomes something like...six or seven months."

"Well, I knew then that you had a demanding schedule with the Wonderbolts. We talked about that, remember? You kept trying to talk me out of being with you, but oh no, nuh uh,_no way_. I knew what true love was, even though I had never felt it before, and I knew I was feeling it with you."

Rainbow's insides felt as if they were glowing with warmth, "That was a really interesting fight, I think they heard it all over Ponyville. I forgot how loud you , you screamed louder than when AJ broke her Pinkie Pie Swear."

"Technically, she didn't break it, but yeah, I refused to back down. Having everypony be your friend is one thing, but our kind of love is special. That's something worth fighting for. Even if I lost you as a friend, at least you'd know how I felt."

"No matter how hard I fought," Rainbow looked into Pinkie's eyes, "you wanted to be with me. No matter what hardships you had to face, no matter how long you had to go without seeing me, you still wanted to be with me."

Pinkie smiled, "Of course I did silly, it's true love. I'd be dumb to back away from that."

Rainbow nodded, "How do you handle it?"

"How do I handle what?"

"How do you handle me not being around? I mean, what do you do when you want me around and I'm not here?"

"What do I do?" Pinkie grinned broadly, "I do myself of course."

Rainbow frowned, clearly puzzled until she understood the implication of what her marefriend said. Seeing Dash's face made Pinkie snort and let out a giggle. "No I mean," Rainbow said, motioning a hoof in a circle in front of her, trying to articulate her meaning, "when you want me around to, you know, talk to, cuddle with, play games with, go to the theatre, you know...all of the marefriend stuff other than sex."

"You mean, the important stuff?"

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, that's what I mean."

Pinkie looked over Rainbow's shoulder and her eyes became distant. After thinking for a second she walked around the table to where the pegasus stood. "When I need you, I close my eyes like this." Pinkie placed her hooves over Rainbow's eyes and the other responded by closing her eyes.

Rainbow saw darkness and then nodded, "Okay, then what?"

"Then I go over to the record player like this," Pinkie slowly began to walk over to the record player.

"Like how?" Rainbow was about to open her eyes.

"Don't open your eyes!" Pinkie said quickly, somehow knowing that Dash was about to open them.

Rainbow screwed her eyes shut, "Okay, okay. So you go to the record player and?..."

"Then I put on a song like this," Pinkie looked through the stack of records beneath her player and found one, pulled it out, and replaced it with the rock record currently playing. She put the needle in place and an old love song started playing.

Rainbow smiled, "Then what happens?"

Pinkie walked back over to Rainbow, "Then I picture you standing in front of me with that wonderful smile."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and then..." Pinkie whispered softly, "I imagine me getting close to you like this..."

Rainbow Dash could feel Pinkie's warm breath on her neck. It was enticing, her legs tingled with anticipation, "and then...?"

[XXX]

"Then I imagine myself doing this." Pinkie's lips slowly captured Dash's, making a gentle smacking sound when they pulled apart. She did the same with the pegasus' upper lip, then slowly began to sensually massage her lips across partner's.

Rainbow slowly pulled Pinkie close, feeling the fur on her chest press against the warm body of her marefriend. Her breath deepened and she felt her heart hammering against her chest. Dash felt Pinkie smile against the kiss before slowly parting her lips, allowing Dash to press her rustic tongue into the party pony's mouth.

Their tongues brushed and coiled against each other as their fore legs found their way around each others' shoulders. Rainbow felt herself being pushed in a certain direction. She allowed herself to be guided and soon fell back on a soft bed. She opened her eyes and saw large blue eyes looking down into hers.

"I'm so happy tonight is not a dream," Pinkie whispered, "sometimes it makes me sad when I wake up and I realize I'm cuddling my pillow."

Rainbow smiled, "Every night with you is a dream Pinkie, a happy one. It's what I think about on those long, lonely nights when I'm on the road."

Pinkie's heart burst with a warmth that flooded through her body. She hungrily pressed her lips to Dash's, feeling the soft lips tenderly massaging hers. Soon their tongues were softly entwined, their fore hooves found each others and rested atop one another as their tongues enticed tingling sensations in each other's mouths.

Slowly, Pinkie began to press her body into Dash's, feeling the silken fur against her belly. The pink pony let her forehooves glide up the sides of her marefriend's forelegs and neck, before slowly stroking her cheeks.

Dash deeply inhaled and ran her hooves down her mate's sides, feeling the soft pink fur against hers as her lover pressed them together. She spread her legs and slowly wrapped them around Pinkie's. Dash's fore hooves slid up and down Pinkie's sides before reaching downward and squeezing the pink pony's upper flank.

Pinkie let out a small gasp into their kiss as a shock of pleasure flew through her hips. She slowly slid her body upward to allow Rainbow easier access to her flanks.

Rainbow quickly responded by reaching downward with her hooves and squeezing, igniting small fires in Pinkie's stomach. The pink pony broke the kiss and took a deep breath before pressing her lips to Dash's again. Her lips playing along her partner's as Rainbow squeezed her hips again.

Pinkie let her lips fall from Rainbow's and slowly slid her hooves down to her lover's shoulders, then to her soft sides. Her mouth ran kisses down her cheek and neck before finally settling at the nape where she gently bit. Dancing shivers spiraled down Dash's spine as she ran her hooves around to Pinkie's rump and gently pressed.

Pinkie took this as a sign and gently began to grind their bodies together, sucking on the cyan Pegasus' neck, eliciting a throaty moan from Rainbow. Their bodies began to move back and forth against each other on the bed, soft fur exciting each others' senses in their upper bodies. They released heavy breaths as they moved together beneath the moonlight that fell in from the open window.

The bed groaned as Pinkie pressed her weight into Rainbow, continually feeling the soft belly fur entangle with hers. She nibbled on Dash's neck a little more before biting harder, feeling the pegasus squirm beneath her. In reply, Dash squeezed Pinkie's rump and gently pressed her cheeks together, causing the party pony to feel a moisture accumulate in her nethers.

Rainbow groaned and felt fires stoked in her lower hips. She started to grind with more fervor, grunting as small beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Tingling sensations worked their way up her inner hips, crawling slowly to her marehood, slipping inside and tickling it gently.

Their movements slowly began to increase in tempo, hip to hip, chest to chest, and mouths tenderly pressed together, they moved to the beat of their passionate love.

Rainbow reached up and placed her fore hooves on PInkie's cheeks. The pink pony stopped moving and broke their kiss, tenderly looking down at the rainbow maned mare. An unspoken understanding was shared between them as the moonlight waned and lengthened between them, casting long shadows that stretched over the headboard of the bed.

Pinkie was unmoving for a few seconds, enjoying the sparkle in Rainbow's rose colored eyes. Then, the party pony rolled onto her back, pulling the pegasus atop her.

Rainbow slowly spread her wings to their fullest extent. Pinkie smiled, and reached up with her hooves, slowly playing them over her feathers at the bottom.

The pegasus sucked in wind through clenched teeth and slowly began to shake. Pinkie's hooves slid to the edges and then over to different parts of the wing. Dash began to shiver as electrical pulses vibrated through her wings and shot down her spine, making her body go straight.

The pink pony giggled and started to increase her speed. Rainbow's shivering increased. The pegasus' eyes closed and she released a low moan. Pinkie grinned and bit her tongue in concentration, looking for the tender spots she had found during their first night together. She found that one special place on Rainbow's left wing, just beneath where the muscle connected it to the back.

Pinkie furiously began to rub that spot and Rainbow began to quake. The pegasus wrapped her fore legs around the other mare's waist, and moaned into her neck. She felt the fires in her loins become stronger, ready to leap from her body at any moment. Before it did however, it stopped. Looking down, she saw Pinkie quit playing with her wings and was now looking up at her.

Rainbow smiled down at the party pony and then took a moment to catch her breath. Slowly she spun around so her head was facing Pinkie's legs, she slowly slid herself up and pressed her mouth against the pink pony's inner thigh, gently nibbling her way up the leg.

Pinkie felt the small fires in her stomach building, she responded in kind with licks and nips as her own mouth neared the other mare's nethers. Her tongue felt a familiar sweetness and she pressed her lips into it. The taste reminded her of cinnamon cupcakes and cream frosting. She bit and nibbled until she found the moist lips that slowly became wetter with each passing second.

Pinkie's legs went stiff as she felt Rainbow's soft tongue dance across her marehood. The fires in her belly erupted into life and she powerfully pressed her tongue against the moist lips of Rainbow's most private place.

Rainbow felt the electric pulses return but this time they started from her stomach and began rolling outward toward her chest and hind hooves. Pinkie's tongue aggressively attacked Dash's labia and the other did in kind. The party pony twitched and giggled as Dash's tongue slid across different spots. When Rainbow found a spot that made the mare beneath her giggle and wriggle, she stayed on it, letting the rough part of it tickle that special place.

Once Dash found those special spots in her marehood Pinkie felt jittery butterflies zip through her body. She reached up and gently squeezed Rainbow's hips and nibbled around Dash's labia, finding the places that made the rainbow maned pony moan and thrust her hips into Pinkie's face. She slid her tongue up and found the little bump, and quickly started to attack it, nibbling on it softly. Dash kicked her strong feet and pressed them against the headboard. The wood creaked against her great strength.

Pinkie pulled her mouth away with a slurp and said, "shhhh."

Rainbow nodded her head, realizing that if she wasn't careful, she would wake up the others in the house. Carefully she lowered her head back down and pressed her tongue against the other mare's clitoris again, except this time, after taking in the exotic, sweet tasting fluid around it, she slowly slid her rough tongue into the soft, warm, velvet folds.

Pinkie groaned and felt liquid fire rush through her veins. She followed suit with rainbow, sliding her tongue into Rainbow Dash. Their minds slowly blanked as they allowed themselves to get drawn into the fires of passion. Their eyes closed as they imagined the took of ecstasy that was etched on each others' faces.

Pinkie's tongue lashed ferociously inside of Rainbow Dash, feeling the grooves inside of her. Rainbow felt the intensity of the lightning pour through her body. Together they moved, creating a harmoneous symphony fueled by boundless passion.

Pinkie felt the muscles in her marehood clench. Her hind legs pressed roughly against the bed as all of the fires that flowed through her rushed toward her stomach. She groaned and felt a surge leave her. She started moving roughly against Rainbow Dash, squeezing the pegasus' hips and pressing her tongue deeply into the other mare.

Dash's moans were muffled as she took in the gush of liquid that splashed against her lips. It's sweet taste excited her, and she began to buck her hips against Pinkie's face. The electricity pushing through Dash's body pulled together and struck her from head to hind feet. She let out a longer series of muffled groans as she released onto Pinkie.

Pinkie aggressively licked, working to pleasure her mare, squeezing Dash's hips and bucking with her. Rainbow Dash's mind was lost in a thoughtless bliss that only the pink mare beneath her could invoke. She had been with other stallions and mares, but none of them were like Pinkie, none of them could even compare.

The moment was too short, and before long both were resting in each other's forearms, playfully taking turns kissing each other's faces, grinning as the moon rose, leaving them in almost complete darkness. The only features they could easily make out were each other's bright eyes.

"It's nights like this," Pinkie said softly after a gentle peck on her marefriend's lips.

"What?" Rainbow asked, smirking at what she thought was just a bit of Pinkie randomness.

"When you asked me how I make it when you aren't around, well, that's my answer. It's the memories of nights like this, with you, that warm my heart on cold nights."

Rainbow Dash felt tears slowly well into her eyes, "You are the only pony I know that can make me feel sappy."

"You feel sappy? Does that mean you're a tree?"

She saw Pinkie's smile grow broader and Rainbow chuckled, getting the reference to her past. "But you know," Rainbow allowed a tear to slip down her nose and onto the pillow, "I don't mind feeling sappy when I'm with you."

"You know what, Dashie?"

"What Pinkie?

Pinkie leaned over and gently kissed Rainbow Dash, "I like feeling sappy when I'm with you, too."

The two of them held each other closely, enjoying the warmth that each one radiated and the glow that they felt when they were around each other. The night grew longer, and crickets began to chirp. Eventually their minds were pulled into the playland of dreams, where they danced together on clouds of cotton candy under chocolate rain.

**The End**

Author's Notes: This is the first erotic story that I have written in a very long time, and the first one involving ponies.

Some of you that have read my deeper works are probably a little bit appalled that I wrote something like this. For a long time, I was on the fence about whether I should release this story under my name or create another account. But then I thought, screw it, I'm not writing for popularity. I'm writing because I enjoy it, and hoping that you enjoy what I write. I do hope I haven't scared anyone away, however.

I wrote this story because, after a while, writing super emotional stories can get you down. So I wanted to try something different. I sat down and thought, "Hey, why not do an erotica!" So, that's what I did! Nothing clears the mind like good old fashioned porn! (Just kidding).

I don't know if this is good erotica or not, but I, and the other proofreaders, did our best to make sure it was as good as it could be. A big thanks goes out to Taranasaurus0.0 for proofreading this. He helped a lot with grammar and characterization (Pinkie is a HARD character to write). I also want to thank StarsGuide for his help as well, he pointed out more of my clumsy mistakes.

Go ahead and tear me a new one in the comments (cue perverted joke). I never really had anyone critique my erotica before, and it probably needs some work. Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
